Sarah versus The Dream
by shipper-for-life
Summary: The tittle says it all. Charah all the way.
1. Chp 1: To Dream Or Not To Dream

_A/N : Watched Chuck vs The Crown Vic couple of weeks ago and this idea popped up. I have an unhealthy habit of creating missing scenes from Chuck season 1-3. So this is (again) my own version of another Charah missing scene. This is my 2nd fic. R&R please. B'okay :)_

_Disclaimer : As always, I don't own Chuck. Although sometimes I wish I do. The money can do me good things :)_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1 – To Dream Or Not To Dream**

_-Flashback-_

"Do you ever just wanna have a normal life? Have a family? Children?" Sarah asked

"The choice we made to protect something bigger than ourselves...is the right choice. Hard as that is for you to remember sometimes." Casey said.

"I'll talk to Chuck. And if I can't fix this, then I'm gonna ask for a reassignment." Sarah said leaving him.

_-End Flashback-_

_**Sarah's Hotel Room**_

_**11.30 PM**_

That night, Sarah went back to her hotel still thinking about the conversation she had with Casey earlier. Is it wrong if she wanted a normal life? Does it possible for a CIA agent to have a normal life? Does _she_ want a normal life? She shake her head tried to forget about that topic. She make a quick shower. She let out a loud sigh. _I think I need a glass of wine. _She pour herself a glass of red wine she saved for special occasion. Well, this is not an occasion and definitely not special. But come to think about it, maybe it is a special occasion. Sarah Walker always loves her job. She is good at her job. But now, she questioned herself about the path of life she had chosen years ago. She need to get her mind off of this feelings. Feelings that she don't know how to handle. It's kind of ironic, Sarah Walker, a handler who can't handle her own feelings. Two glass of red wine later she's deep in her sleep.

The sun is peaking through the windows. Sarah can feel the warmth of the sun shining her face. It made her eyes blinking in her sleep. With her eyes still close she let out a small sigh and filled her nostril and soul with beautiful scent of her surrounding. Scent that seems familiar, sweet, safe, honest, funny, genuine, Chuck. Chuck's?

She then opened her eyes. First thing that she realize is that this isn't her room. The surrounding look familiar. She knows the chair next to the bed. She knows the Comic Con poster on the wall. This is...Chuck's! How did she get here? _Is this a dream? _It feels like a dream but it also feels so real._ Am I drinking too much? This must be just my imagination from the wine, but I only had 2 glasses last night. I've had more before and nothing like this ever happened._

She can feel a warm wave of breath on the back of her neck. She opened her eyes wider now and realize she had a strong hand rested on her tummy with her hand on top of it. Their legs are tangled. A felt of tremor came through her but at the same time she felt safe. She slowly turn her head to see the person spooning her figure to find that it is in fact Chuck Bartowski. A man that even she hates to admit made her fell in love a while ago. _Okay this is a dream, I can't possibly sleep next to Chuck and don't remember. _He looked peaceful and beautiful. He stirred. She turned her head away from him again afraid to make any eye contact in case he opened his eyes. He tightened his arm and move closer to her. She tried so bad not to move. Afraid it will make him awake and also afraid that this dream will vanished. She want this, no she need this, wrapped in his arms even if it is just a dream. She is wearing an oversized male white shirt and panties while her beauty sleeping companion wore a pair of boxer short. She closed her eyes again sighed softly squeezing her hand on Chuck's. She just lay there breathing peacefully. But then something or someone startled her. She felt someone gently touched her cheek. A small poke on her cheek. She opened her eyes and 4 inch before her eyes stood one of the most beautiful creatures she have ever seen in her dream.

"mommy"

* * *

Yeah I know it's short, but I need to cut it to at least 2 chapters. And this is the best part to end the first one .

R&R please. Thinking about putting some mild M scene on chapter 2. Are you okay with that or I just stick to the T?


	2. Chapter 2: Dont Wake Up

A/N : So this is the last chapter. Aaaaand...I finally have a beta who is brave enough and patient enough to help me *wave at ShinyJayne19 Thanks girl! You're awesome :)

Like always...R&R :) I'm in my learning stage here people, so be nice lol :D

Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Chuck. The new character is based on a true cute little boy with the same name. So..if you're one of those crazy Zac Levi fan you should know him :p

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Don't Wake Up

"Mommy?"

A young boy about three years old stood before her eyes. With straight, dark blond hair and two wonderfully big brown eyes, he wore a pair of blue Star Wars pajamas.

"Hi, Mommy." he repeated happily once he saw she was awake. "Mommy, I can't find my Obi-Wan Kenobi," the boy said in-between a yawn; climbing onto the bed and rested beside her. Sarah shifted to make room, surprised when his nose gently touched hers. She tried so hard to remain composed, but was failing. She felt Chuck move behind her and, letting out a soft sigh.

"Hey buddy." he greeted to the young boy with a sleepy voice. "Something wrong?" he propped himself up with an elbow.

"I can't find my Obi-Wan Kenobi, daddy!"

Sarah's heart melted. _Daddy? He called Chuck Daddy? This child is ours? This beautiful little bundle of joy is ours?_

The dream was so vivid and real that she could no longer hold back a great smile from taking over. The little boy proceeded to crawl over Sarah, making a beeline for his "daddy." Sarah turned her body so that she was face-to-face with Chuck.

"G'morning, honey" he leaned over and gave her a small peck on the lips. Their son was now sitting on Chuck's stomach. They began to discuss about the whereabouts of the mentioned Star Wars toy while Sarah watched on quietly. She had her sights locked on Chuck. His curly hair was disheveled, falling over his eyes in such a way that it caused Sarah's heart to flutter. It also had seemed like he hadn't shaved for a few days; his face bristled with a fair amount of scruff.

Sarah was in awe. She continued to ogle at him for what felt like an eternity. Then she focused her gaze back to the little boy, her son. His cheeks were apple red, filled with childlike innocence.

_He's perfect,_ she thought.

"Okay buddy, let's go search your room and see if we can find Ben Kenobi," Chuck announced tiredly, interrupting Sarah from her musings. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a loud yawn. The boy watched him with big eyes; held his grubby hands out to which Chuck turned and allowed his son to ride his back. They quickly left the room while Sarah tried to catch up. She followed her boys into a room that was marked, **"Aiden"** with colorful letters.

_Aiden, that's his name. Aiden Bartowski_, Sarah beamed and entered the room. She found that Chuck and Aiden were playing on the floor. She stared at the boys.

_'her' boys_ she emphasized to herself. Her expression broadened into a full-fledged grin.

"So, you've found your doll?" She asked the little boy.

Aiden pouted and replied indignantly, "Mommy, it's not a doll! It's an _action figure!_ But daddy found it! Daddy is awesome!" He smiled brilliantly.

"Awesome?" Chuck repeated with a frown, "Please, I'm fantastic." He winked at Sarah then quickly directed his attention back towards Aiden. "Alright kiddo, we've found your Jedi, it's time for mommy to give you a nice bath. Uncle Morgan will be here any second."

Aiden's eye lit up. "Yeah!" He yelled enthusiastically. He loved his Uncle Morgan.

Sarah, however, was still confused. "What? A bath?" She blinked and glanced over at Chuck who got up to his feet and shrugged.

"Yeah, why?" He spoke casually, walking towards her.

"Um," she hesitated, "why me? Why not you?"

"I have to brief General Beckman about today's mission," Chuck explained. "Plus, I also believe that today is my turn to make breakfast."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest but couldn't get out a single word. She started to feel panicked and uncomfortable. Her eyes floated from Chuck to Aiden. This dream was beginning to feel too surreal.

Chuck raised a brow when she did not answer. "Oh, come on Sarah!" He shouted, feigning outrage. "I don't think that my cooking is _that _awful. Right?"

"No!" Sarah amended, "No…of course not." It was a lie of course. She had never actually been subjected to any of Chuck's meals, dream or reality.

Chuck smiled. "Good. Have fun you two!" And then he exited the bedroom, leaving Sarah with the toddler. He stared up at her with big doe eyes. They were a splitting image of Chuck's eyes. She swallowed thickly.

_Its ok, Sarah, _she reassured herself. _It's just a little boy. He's also your son. And this is just a dream. So if you accidentally drop him or something you can wake up and it'll all be over. _Sarah sat next to Aiden on the floor that was littered with toys. It was then that she realized that maybe she didn't want this dream to end. Pursing her lips, she gazed at her son who did not really exist in real life, yet she already had this massive love for him.

"Aiden, you heard your daddy. Let's go get you clean and handsome," she said with a touch of nervousness in her voice. She tentatively reached for his hand and led him to the bathroom. Aiden had shed all of his clothes and practically jumped into the bathtub while Sarah watched wordlessly. She took a seat on the tile floor; Aiden preoccupied himself with a rubber duck and several of his actions figures.

Unsure what to do, Sarah remained still, occasionally scrubbing the child's back softly. Really really softly. She was very fearful of her spy training, and that her strength would possibly hurt him if she was too forceful. But Aiden was fine. He began mumbling words under his breath while playing with his toys. Sarah listened intently and gave up once seeing that she could not understand his babbling.

_Hmm, baby talk. It's…cute. _She chuckled to herself, finding that her child was undeniably adorable. Just like his father.

"Mommy," Aiden tried to get her attention. Sarah looked at him confusedly. "I had a nightmare in my bed last night."

Sarah's eyes softened. This was not uncharted territory for her; nightmares were rampant in her line of work. She felt empathetic for the small boy.

"Really, what happened in your nightmare, sweetie?" She asked while scrubbing his back with a sponge.

Aiden went silent for a moment, perhaps recalling what occurred in his nightmare. He then spoke fast: "Boba Fett and Jaba the Hutt were trying to put you in carbonite just like Han Solo!"

"Oh?" Sarah replied, not exactly understanding the reference.

"Yeah," Aiden continued to ramble, "but then I was there and I gave Boba Fett my toy action figure of himself, the one with a jet pack that Uncle Morgan gave me. Then he was happier and turned into a good guy! He said he was sorry and let you go too!" He paused to take a deep breath and added. "But it was still scary."

"Well, it sounds like it," replied Sarah.

"I rescued you, though, mommy."

Sarah smiled. "I know you would."

Not skipping a beat Aiden said, "You know what mommy?"

"What?"

"Did, did you know that there's only one bathroom in _Star Wars_?"

"Is that right?" Sarah said, impressed with her son's extensive knowledge about _Star Wars_. The boy surely had most of her appearance, but he was truly a Bartowski at heart.

"It's in the restaurant, mommy, on Mos Eisley on the planet Tatooine!"

Sarah laughed. "So the Star Wars guys only need one potty in the whole entire galaxy?" It was hard to respond intelligently to all of the _Star Wars_ trivia. She was definitely out of her element. Luckily, she was speaking with a toddler and not a grown nerd, like say Chuck. This left her with some leg room.

"Uh, huh," Aiden nodded reverently. "Most of the _Star Wars_ characters don't have private parts," he explained.

"Okay," Sarah giggled.

"Except for the humans and lady humans," he said as an afterthought. "So they only need one potty since they are mostly droids and aliens, not humans with privates."

"That's very interesting, Aiden," Sarah said honestly. "But this in _Star Wars_, right? What about the other shows you watch?" She hoped the boy would take the hint and change the topic from Star Wars to something more familiar to her.

Aiden blinked. "I don't know about their privates…"

"Me neither sweetie," Sarah said and shook her head, smiling widely. "Me neither…"

Aiden then imitated his father perfectly; giving her the famous Bartowski grin.

"I love you, mommy." Aiden abruptly said. Sarah felt a shortness of breath that left her at a loss for words.

"I—I love you too," Sarah replied and kissed Aiden's forehead. Those three words were completely foreign to her vocabulary. He criminal father was the last person who had admitted his love for her. Her father who she even didn't know where he is now.

Lost in thought, she barely heard Aiden continue to riff off names. "I love daddy, Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome, Uncle Morgan, Uncle Casey, Jimmy the Postman, Spike the scary dog, Becky…she's sometime mean to me but I still love her. And Max, Tony, Big Mike…"

Sarah let her son finish the list of names, marveling at his likeness once again to Chuck. He was a chatter box that was for sure. Like Chuck, he was the kind of person who could talk about anything and everything; even things that were utterly nonsensical, but could maintain that charming aura no matter what.

Sarah walked into the kitchen with Aiden gathered in her arms. Chuck was finished preparing breakfast. The food was all set up at the family table. He leaned against the countertop, smiling widely, giving his son a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, that's not fair," Sarah joked lightly, "you haven't kissed me yet."

Aiden's arms circled her neck, pulling her close so he could plant small, wet kisses all over her face. "Muah! Muah...muah...muah!" He added the sound effect for each kiss.

Sarah gave a delighted laugh.

"Hey, hey, buddy." Chuck interrupted his son's kissing spree. "Don't get too greedy, daddy wants his turn with mommy too you know." He looked at Sarah with his bedroom eyes. Leaning forward, he slowly brought his lips to meet hers in a soft, lingering kiss. She cupped his cheek gently with one hand. When she tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled apart. "We'll save that for later, huh sweetie?"

Sarah smiled sweetly at him but inside she felt extremely disappointed. _Later? Please god; do not make me wake up from this just yet. _

As they ate their breakfast, Morgan entered the apartment with a big grin. He greeted. "Good morning fellas, where's my favorite godson?" Aiden almost jumped off his chair in excitement. But he restrained himself and resorted to bouncing up and down instead.

"Ready to go?" Morgan asked, approaching the Bartowskis.

Aiden exclaimed, "Ready!" He could not contain himself any long and fled for the front door, saying, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Morgan sighed. "Hey, wait up kiddo!" And he chased the little boy out the door, turning his head back to the married couple, he shouted. "See you guys later!"

"Be safe," Sarah waved her son goodbye. She felt a sudden pang in her chest when Aiden disappeared from the courtyard, his voice distant. She still wanted to spend time with him; know more about him; play with him. Even talking about all the Star Wars movies with him seemed entertaining. Aiden Bartowski wasn't real, but it couldn't hurt to satisfy her fantasies.

Or could it?

What would happen once she woke up from this dream? Would she remember everything or would it just become a lost memory? Either way, it would hurt. Sighing, she took a sip from her mug and then muttered, "Is it okay that Aiden's goes with Morgan?"

Chuck poked at his waffles, looking up at her strangely. "Wow, no faith in the little bearded man, huh?" He joked, oddly reminiscent of the things he'd say in real life.

"No, I just…"

"Look sweetie, they'll be fine. It's not like this is their first time out in the world," He said and circled the table to set his plate by the sink. He returned, coming behind Sarah, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And we needed someone to take care of Aiden the whole day. We have a mission with Casey today, remember?"

_A mission? Could something like this possible? Having a spy career and family at the same time? Is this something that can only happen in a dream? Or is this a sign that it is possible to be a spy and have a life?_

Sarah craned her neck, staring into his eyes. God how she adored his eyes, full of emotion, passion and love. He gave her a quick kiss, and they parted a split second later. Sarah was once again, disappointed. But this time, it was in herself.

_Come on, Sarah this is just a dream. Make your move damn it!_

Sarah hated that she still lacked the courage to show Chuck how she truly felt, even if it was in a dream. But she got her wish, Chuck leaned in for another kiss. He pressed his lips in hers with more desire than the previous kisses. Sarah stood up from the chair, spinning around so that Chuck could have full access to her. She snaked her arms around his neck, angling her mouth across his, deepened the kiss. He traced her upper lip with the tip of his tongue; she parted her lips granting his request. He did not waste any time, sliding his tongue into her mouth while softly caressing her.

She let out a pleasured moan. Chuck moved his hands from her waist to the small of her back. Caressing her, he moved a free hand to her neck. They parted briefly to catch their breath. Sarah dove in this time, meeting his mouth again. Slid her tongue inside and massage. Chuck proceeded to lift her up and her legs locked around his waist. The action made them both groan. Chuck carried her into the kitchen and slammed her against the refrigerator. Her arms tightened around his neck, and she now could feel her body blossom underneath his touch. He dragged his mouth from hers and then trailed his lips down her chin to her throat, feeling her pulse quicken. He licked and sucked gently at her neck. She tilted her neck to gave him better access. His hands went to her slender legs and steadied her so that she wouldn't fall. He gyrated his hips against her.

"Oh...Chuck." she let out a soft moan.

"Sarah, honey hold on tight." He said in a gravelly voice that sent shivers up her spine.

They stumbled through the hallway to Chuck's bedroom. He closed the door behind him and then both of them fell into the bed. Chuck landed on top of Sarah, pinning her to the mattress. They kissed fervently, battling for dominance. Sarah hooked her legs around Chuck and rolled, making her on top and in control. She bent forward and kissed him, hard. Her fingers speared his curly hair and knotting into it.

_God I always wondered how it feels to run my hands through his crazy hair._

Chuck emitted carnal groan from the back of his throat as she moved against him. He started to unbuttoned her shirt when it finally happened:

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm went off.

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, looked at her surrounding and even in the darkness she knew it was her room.

Not Chuck's.

It was just a dream. She buried her head in a pillow to suppress a scream.

Just like she knew it would, waking up hurt like hell.

* * *

So...how was it how was it how was it?

Good?

Yes?

No?

Don't forget to R&R pleaseeeee... :)


End file.
